new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jenn Hail
|derived =Hit Points: 150→240→315 |tag skills = |perks =Sweet Talker |level =4→22→37 (PC level x 0.75) |actor =Sarah Mitchell Roxanne Harding Rachel Marguerite Santay |baseid = |refid = |title = Jenn Hail}} Jenifer "Jenn" Hail is a young resident of Vault 18 and possible companion in Fallout: New California. Biography Jenn is the oldest daughter of legendary Wasteland Scout Yetti Hail, a status that has led the young woman to constantly feel she lives in her father's shadow. Jenn is one of the few vault children who was actually born in Vault 18, a dwindling breed as the vault's residents face the issues of old age and potential inbreeding. Due to this, she is often seen as a spoiled brat and the vault's local "slut" by her peers and exposed to mockery and abuse by the vault's tribal inhabitants. This has resulted in Jenn becoming an introverted, shy young woman. Interactions with the Player Character Quests Prequel Path of the Warrior Jenn is first encountered after the player leaves Coach Bragg's office, congratulating the player on their big win in a highly flirtatious manner, and will ask to meet the player in private. If they meet her, she will begin the quest How Do I Gurl? Save the Vault Path of the Warrior After the player wakes up to the Enclave attack on the Vault, Jenn can be found in her family's room, accessible to the left of Earnest Schwartz at the Vault Security barricade. The Room will be largely collapsed and filled with rubble, as well as the scattered remains of Jenn's mother and siblings. Jenn will be in shock and require a successful Speech or Strength check to be convinced to follow the player. Path of the Scientist Jenn can be found in her family's room, accessible to the left of Earnest Schwartz at the Vault Security barricade. and will refuse to talk to the player, telling them to leave her alone. After the player has completed Save The Vault, she will be more receptive to following them. Hell to Pay After the player has donned their Vault Patriot Uniform, Bragg will order them to help unlock the door to Overseer Christianson's Office. With A charisma check of 7, Bragg will dismiss the idea of negotiating with the Overseer and order the player to find Jenn in the lower apartments. If the player goes to Jenn or has her following as a companion, they can order her to unlock the door, but Jenn will be hostile and state her intention to kill the player at the first opportunity. She will easily unlock the door then go sit on a nearby chair, mocking Bragg and the Player. After Bragg discovers Christianson has escaped to Hydroponics, he will execute Jenn. New Vegas After the courier has been healed by Doc Mitchell, they'll find an older Jenn walking around Goodsprings. Inventory Weapon * None Apparel * Vault Exile * Bondage Bracelet Gallery FNC Jennifer Hail Intro.png|Jenn in the introduction FNC Jennifer Hail Intro Helmetless.png|Introduction without her helmet, revealing a different haircut Jennifer-Hale.png|Artwork of Jenn Bio jen.png|Artwork of Project Brazil Jenn Jenifer Hale.png|Jennifer's original appearance from Project Brazil 1.3.1 Notes * Jenn is on the "B-list" of Bragg's "master list", to be spared and utilized by the Enclave as breeding stock. * Kira Mann has an extreme animosity towards Jenn. Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:Vault 18